


The Secret to a Good Pancake

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Their domestic life is quite something I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Drautos tries another attempt at making breakfast for Nyx.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic with this pairing and I don't even know how it came to be but I made it happen. This little fic is also dedicated to thebulletsofmusicblues on Tumblr so hopefully you and everyone else enjoy it. I'm just gonna go hide in a corner and never come out.
> 
> And pretend everything is okay and not tragic :'D.

King Regis was kind enough to give Drautos a day off, which he sorely needed after a long and eventful week of dealing with Niflheim’s armies plus the stacks of papers to fill afterwards. There was also the extra training regime that he and the Marshal implemented that proven beneficial which surely got his men drowning in sweat and aching muscles at the end of the day.

But with his free time, Drautos had a moment to test his skills of their newly remodeled kitchen.

Their kitchen. When did he start calling it theirs?

Currently, his life was different but new, sharing a part with another man which became quite the thrill.

The man who entered into his life, and bit by bit, changed the way Drautos felt about everything.

_Nyx Ulric._

How that name pulled every fiber of his being and down under until he was drowning for more, crushed by the heavy weight of who Nyx was until the cracks opened as Drautos let the raging fire inside. He can’t snuff it out, only to keep wanting more and more of what Nyx could bring.

It was a second beginning that Titus Drautos could claim as his.

On the wall, the clock only showed 7:30a.m. and Nyx should still be asleep. That was enough time for Drautos to try again.

He took out the mixing bowl and the ingredients from the cabinet and fridge before laying everything on the counter. Next, he put the apron over him and tied the strings behind. He then read the ingredients over the box and started to make pancakes.

Following the recipe wasn’t the problem for him until he remembered the last time he cracked an egg.

Nyx couldn’t help but teased him one day for breaking the egg entirely. Too much power in those hands, he said, and Drautos showed him a thing or two about what he can do with them.

How fortunate of him to watch Nyx coming undone in mere moments.

“Come on…” Drautos furrowed his brows as he took one egg and delicately hit it against the bowl. A sigh of relief at the perfect crack and he put it into the mix of flour and milk.

Once the batter was complete, he heat up the pan and poured the mix in once he felt it was hot enough. While that cooked, he chopped up some of Nyx’s favorite fruits and settled them onto a plate. Slices of apples and strawberries with a variation of honeydew and cantaloupe.

Drautos was an excellent fighter with a sword but a kitchen knife against a fruit was a different story. A strawberry was small with various weak points to tackle but one wrong move and you end up cutting yourself.

He even refused to explain himself to the other Glaives one day as to why he had bandages over his fingers, thanks to Luche’s questioning statement, and added an extra set of runs for them as a small punishment for being too curious.

But Drautos was learning.

Learning and feeling what it was like to be normal. To not be a captain but as a man who wanted to see that extra smile on Nyx’s face during their time together and slipped his fingers through the younger man’s own. That tenderness and heightened want stirred his very soul.

Drautos then turned a head as he heard a yawn behind him.

Nyx, bare chested and wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants, walked in and rubbed his eyes. “Morning. Hm, thought I smelled something good.”

“Figures the only thing to wake you with is food,” Drautos lightly commented and accepted a morning kiss from Nyx that he always liked.

“It’s not just food I only get up for,” Nyx hummed into Drautos’ lips and pressed into another loving one. Not for long, his eyes fixed over a wide shoulder. "Uh, hey…”

“Hm?” Drautos touched the little braids in Nyx’s hair. “What is it?”

“What is that strange smell?”

Drautos paused and immediately spun around, spotting the one pancake he worked hard on grew into an almost burnt state. “Shit!” He turned off the stove and scooped his creation onto a waiting plate.

One look and knew it was too late to save it. The pancake was done for.

“How is this possible?” Drautos mumbled to himself, eyeing at the ridiculousness of such burns over a simple recipe. He did everything on the box correctly but he did not account for the possibility of ruining it in such fashion. He waved the uncomfortable smell in the air and disappointingly shook his head.

“Hey, hey,” Nyx said as he patted Drautos’ arm. “It’s not that bad. Really.” He went to take a look.

“Ulric. It’s ruined.”

“It’s not like you cast firaga on it like I would because let’s be honest, last time-”

“I recall your promise to never speak of it again,” Drautos warned him with a hard steel-like glare but to only received a curl of lips and eyes glimmered in humor.

“Yeah but look here.” Nyx held the dish and pointed. “It looks edible to me.”

“Doesn’t mean it is.”

“If you’re that convinced then… wait, hold on.” Nyx headed to the table and cut the pancake in half before picking several slices of apple to go with it. After, he drizzled a little syrup over it to complete his masterpiece. “There. Okay, try it this time.” He then held a portion of the treat in front of Drautos.

And Drautos saw that inclination of hope that Nyx could change his mind with this simple breakfast. A part of Drautos didn’t want to disappoint and figured that this couldn’t get any worse. “Fine.”

He yielded despite the disbelief and took the piece into his mouth, even daring to lick a small drop of the sweet liquid on Nyx’s finger while Nyx wore a triumph look before he took his own piece and ate it.

There was the taste of a charred pancake that Drautos took note of on his tongue but the more he chewed, he found some salvageable areas that were still considered a pancake and the added sweetness of an apple slice with the syrup made the whole taste test a passable one.

Nyx swallowed without a problem. “Well?”

“Acceptable,” Drautos admitted slowly after he finished, and Nyx beamed a smile as if he won.

“Told ya so. It wasn’t entirely bad then.”

“Perhaps. And now it’s your turn to cook.”

“Huh? What?” Nyx blinked. “Uh yeah, about that.” The young warrior almost slipped away but Drautos stopped in front of him, blocking off his only escape route.

“Your cooperation is most appreciated, Ulric.”

“Do you want me to bring up that mess again? If we end up with a new kitchen, I swear…”

“Then you’re footing the bill and writing up a five page report detailing the reasons for a new kitchen to His Majesty.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
